Throne Room
? The Throne Room allows players to collect and show off Throne Room Items while gaining bonuses to their troops, knights and even their entire Kingdom. The Throne Room is not the same as, and does not replace, the Court. A basic guide is provided by Kabam. The guide is available in-game by clicking the Help button in your Throne Room. It can also be found on the Kabam Forums: Kabam Forums: Throne Room Guide. Information from the guide and from user input/research has been collated below. See Also: *Gallery of items: Throne Room Items *Guide by JNadi2: Throne Room Setup Throne Room Item Basics Each Throne Room Item is comprised of 5 important pieces of information: Type, Quality, Suffix, Upgrade, and Effects. Item Type There are 7 different types of Throne Room Items: Advisor, Banner, Candelabrum, Table, Throne, Trophy and Window. Item type is included in the item name and can be seen in the item icon. Item Effects Each Throne Room Item has Effects that can be applied to your Kingdom. Each Effect is either a Buff or a Debuff. All Throne Items can have up to 5 Effects, but not all of these Effects will initially be activated. The number of Effects activated is determined by the Item's Quality. In an Item's tool tip, active Effects will appear in black text while Inactive Effects will appear in grey text. View a complete list of the Throne Room Effects: Throne Room Item Effects Item Quality Item Quality determines how many Effects are active for a certain item. There are 7 different item Qualities: Simple, Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Wondrous and Unique. Each Quality has the following number of active Effects: *Simple - 0 *Common - 1 *Uncommon - 2 *Rare - 3 *Epic - 4 *Wondrous - 5 *Miraculous - 6 Unique Items are the most rare items in Camelot with awesome bonuses and new, unique art that are not available on any other item. Unique items can only be obtained through events and not through Enhancing Wondrous items. For Unique Items previously released, see: Throne Cards. Item Suffix The name of each Throne Room item is comprised of 3 parts: Quality, Type, and Suffix. The Suffix is determined by the item's 5th and most powerful Effect. Example: Throne Item name = Wondrous Throne of Rage Type = Throne; Quality = Wondrous; Suffix = Rage; (5th Effect boosts Attack) View a complete list of Suffixes here: Throne Room Item Effects Acquiring Throne Room Items Players will be able to acquire Throne Room items as loot for Victorious Attacks against the following tile types: *Wildernesses *Barbarian Camps (Manual attacks only, not Barbarian Raids) *Dark Forests *Other Players’ Cities (Item drops, items can't be stolen from other players). You are more likely to get a Throne Room Item when attacking higher level tiles (Higher level Castles for PVP attacks). You have the best chance of winning Throne room items when attacking high level Dark Forests. Looted Throne Room items will be displayed in your Battle Report under "Loot Acquired". Event Prizes In April 2012, Kabam starting giving out Throne Room items as possible prizes during events. Examples: *A Wondrous Advisor of Magnitude +4 was a possible prize in Gareth’s Mystery Boxes, which were available in the Shop for a limited time. *A Wondrous Window of Magnitude +2 was a possible prize in the Mystery Box received for every 300 gems spent during a "Merlin’s Throne Room Give-Away!" event, which took place from April 27, 2012 to May 1, 2012. *A Wondrous Window of Resistance +6 was awarded for collecting 2000 Arthur's War Banner 1, during an event held on certain domains from May 10, 1:30 PM and May 11, 3:00 PM (U.S Pacific Time). Throne Room Creation Items Throne Room Creation items generate Throne Room Items with qualities that range from Common to Wondrous (all items are +0). They are obtained through events or chests/boxes that are available for a limited time in the Shop. Throne Room Creation Items will be deposited into your Item Inventory. Click ""Use"" on the Throne Room Creation Item in your Item Inventory and it will create an item in your Throne Room Inventory. You will not be able to ""Use"" Throne Room Creation Items from your Item Inventory if you have a full Throne Room Inventory. Inventory, Stats, and Pre-sets To open the Throne Room, click the "Throne" button at the upper left corner or the Throne Room Buff icon at the upper right corner of the game interface. On mouseover, the Buff Icon lists the Player's active Throne Room buffs even while Throne Room modal is closed. Inventory Tab The Inventory tab is where a player can view their Throne Room Items. Players can Equip, Unequip, and Salavage Items from this tab. A player is given three Inventory Rows to start with, each of which can contain 5 Throne Room items. A player can choose to purchase additional rows for Gems by clicking on the Green + on the top Greyed out inventory rows. Items will be added to the Inventory in the order they are acquired and they cannot be moved around in the inventory. Items will continue to accumulate and can even reside in rows that have not been purchased. If there is an item in a row that has not been purchased it cannot be equipped. If a player wants to use that item, they will either need to purchase the row(s) necessary to access the item, or Salvage enough items to shift the remaining items into a row purchased by that player. Only one of each item type can be equipped at a time. This means if a player has a fully equipped Throne Room, it would have one Advisor, one Banner, one Table, one Throne, one Trophy, and one Window. When a player wants to change the Effects of his Throne Room, he can swap out items by equipping and unequipping items from the Inventory tab. Cost of Rows Note! These costs have recently changed but it's impossible to verify new values without access to those rows. If you spot a mistake, please edit! Total: ? Gems '''Bold: '''Recently verified. Stats Tab and Pre-Sets The Stats Tab is where players can view the active effects of their equipped items. A Buff Icon listing displaying your Throne Room buffs will appear even while Throne Room modal is closed. This is also where a player can set up Pre-Sets. To avoid swapping out individual items, players can create a pre-set, which is a group of equipped items that are saved for later use. Players start out with 2 pre-sets for free, but you can buy additional pre-sets for a total of 8. This means that players can save eight configurations of items (again x1 Advisor, x1 Banner, x1 Table, x1 Throne, x1 Trophy, x1 Window). The cost of each additional pre-set is 10 gems, thus the total cost is 60 gems. This will also be a time saver for players. Equipping an item will require a 5 second cool down (similar to swapping Guardians). A Pre-Set, however, only requires that a player wait 5 seconds a single time instead of equipping and waiting for each item. Equipping, Unequipping, and Salvaging Items Equipping an Item In the Inventory Tab, hovering over an item will show you the item tool tip. Click on the item and you will be given the option to equip or salvage the item. Equipping an item will add the item to your Throne Room, and the item's effects will be applied to your Kingdom. There is a 5 second cool down after you equip an item. Once an item has been equipped, an "E" will appear over the item icon. Faction Bonus Each Throne Room item is aligned with one of the three factions in Kingdoms of Camelot: Briton, Druid or Fey. Each item's Faction is shown in the its Tool Tip. The item's artwork also reflects its Faction. Equipping 4 or more items of the same faction will update the visual look of Throne Room along with providing an additional bonus. Each Faction has a unique bonus: *Briton Set Bonus – Reduces repair time of broken Throne Room items by 15% *Druid Set Bonus– Reduces revive time of all Troops in the Apothecary by 15% *Fey Set Bonus – Increases the Aetherstone cap of each city by 15%. Note- if unequipped, a player will be unable to gain additional Aetherstones until the amount of Aetherstones in that City is below 2,000,000. Salvaging Items Salvaging an item destroys the item and you will receive a certain amount of Aetherstones based on the item's quality and upgrade. Salvaging Simple items will not yield any Aetherstones. To Salvage an item click on the item icon and select "Salvage". Before your items are salvaged you will receive a confirmation screen, which will include the total Aetherstones you will receive from your salvaged items. Mass Salvage Multiple throne room items can be salvaged at once. To mass salvage, click on any item in your inventory and select “Mass Salvage” at the bottom on the item menu. In the Mass Salvage Modal, select the quality of items you want to salvage. ALL items of the qualities you select will be salvaged (except for items currently equipped or equipped in a preset). Unequipping Items If you want to unequip the item, click on the item and select "Unequip". Once an item is unequipped, a player will stop receiving bonuses from its Effects. Upgrading and Enhancing Items Throne Room Items can be Upgraded to have more powerful Effects, and Enhanced to increase its quality. Might # Throne Room Items contribute to a player's Might. You can view the amount of Might you are receiving from an item on the item’s tooltip. You can view the total amount of Might you are receiving from all Throne Room Items in the Stats section of your Throne Room. Increase the Might you receive from a Throne Room Item by upgrading and enhancing the Item. The higher the quality or level of an item, the more Might you receive. You will only receive Might from a Throne Room Item if it is in an unlocked row. If you salvage an item, it will result in a loss of Might (similar to when you lose troops). this section need addition boxes up to level 18 and another box for Miraculous cards The total amount of Might from a Throne Room Item is calculated by adding the Might received due to level and the Might received due to quality. For example, a Wondrous Item +5 would give the player 25250 + 6000 = 31250 Might. Other Links Kabam Forums: Throne Room Discussion Developer Diary: *Throne Room *Throne Room Pt 2 *29 Feb - Domain Merge and Throne Room Kabam Promotional Video: Throne Room Video History *April 26, 2012 - Throne Room Items now give the Player Might. The attribute "Faction" was added to the Throne Room Items. *May 15, 2012 - Throne Room Faction Set Bonuses introduced. Throne Room Creation Items introduced. New Throne Room Buff Icon. Added Throne Room guide in-game. *June 22, 2012 - 6th Item Type "Trophy" introduced. *August 14, 2012 - Capacity of Throne Room Item Inventory increased to 21 Rows. Prices for rows 4-11 lowered. *October 9, 2012 - Throne Room Upgrade Success Rates across all Domains increased permanently. (Source: Kabam Forums) *December 20, 2012 - 7th Item Type "Candelabrum" introduced. Upgrade Level Cap increased from 10 - 12! Success rates at all levels improved. Category:Throne Room